Ein Abend unter Freunden
by Am17
Summary: Zwei alte Freunde verbingen einen Abend zusammen ...


Ein Abend unter Freunden

Die beiden Männer saßen schon seit zwei Stunden am Tresen und tranken ein Bier nach dem anderem. Normaler weiße war das nicht ihre Art, aber heute war alles anders. Die letzten zwei einhalb Monate hatten die beiden Männer und ihre Teams versucht einen Serien Killer zur Strecke zu Bringen. Doch dieser hatte es geschafft immer wenn die Teams ihm einen Schritt näher kamen wieder einen weiter weg zu gehen.

„Und bist du froh, das wir das Schwein endlich haben?" fragte der Mann mit Halbglatze.

„Natürlich bin ich froh. Der Typ hat auf mich geschossen und er bekommt seine Strafe dafür das er die acht Menschen umgebracht hat." antwortete der Andere.

„Da hast du wohl recht. Aber das er auch noch vom der Polizei war..." meinte der mit der Halbglatze.

Der andre nickte nur und nippte an seiner Bierflasche. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, es war mittlerweile fast 23 Uhr fingen die beiden leicht angeheiterten Männer an Billiarde zu spielen. Über das spielen vergaßen beide völlig die Zeit. Sie hatten schon gut acht Spiel gemacht und waren nun am neunten dran ,beidem es um alles ging. Der Mann mit der Halbglatze war am Zug, er hatte nur noch eine Kugel, die er ein Lochen musste.

Er zielte so genau wie er es in seinem angetrunkenem zustand schaffte und stieß die weiße Kugel an. Doch im letztem Moment verzog er den Queues, so das die weiße Kugel die Schwarze traf und ein Lochte.

„HA. Ich wusste es doch, wenn es drauf ankommt schaffen sie es nicht." kam es von dem zweiten Mann, der seine Hände in die Luft warf und anfing seinen Sieg zu bejubeln.

Der Mann mit der Halbglatze wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Barkeeper kam.

„So ihr beiden, so gehre ich auch euren kleinen Streitern auch mag, aber es ist schon fast zwei Uhr und ich will endlich schließen. Also Raus mit euch beiden." sagte er freundlich aber bestimmt.

„Ist ja okay, Steve. Wir sind schon weg." mit diesen Worten des jubelnden Mannes gingen die beiden Freunde aus der Bar in die Nacht.

Doch weit sollten sie nicht kommen, denn schon an der nächsten Querstraße gab es Probleme. Eine Gruppe aus vier jungen Männer kam auf die beiden zu und um stellten sie.

„Na Opis habt ihr was getrunken?" fragte der Anführer.

Seine drei Begleiter klopften ihrem Boss nur auf die Schulter. Die beiden sahen sich nur an und mussten lachen.

„Sehen wir den schon so alt aus oder sind die Blind, was meinst du?" Fragte der Grau melierten den Glatzkopf.

„Ich sehe nicht so alt aus, bei dir weiß man das nicht, bei dem ganzen Kaffee, den du trinkst, der hat deine falten wohl verschlimmert." kam die Antwort.

Doch bevor er eine Antwort erhielt ging der Anführer wieder dazwischen.

„Ihr habt euch jetzt genug amüsiert und jetzt her mit der Kohle." sagte er und ließ seine Messer auf klappen und hielt es vor die beiden.

Von da anging es sehr schnell. Der Grau melierten holte aus, schlug dem Man das Messer aus der Hand. Sein zweiter Schlag traf den man an der Schläfe, der Getroffene sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Unterdessen hatte auch der Mann mit der Halbglatze eine der Männer aus geschaltet, so das es zwei gegen zwei Stand. Die beiden Männer gingen auf den Grau melierten zu und wollten ihn in den Schwitzkasten nehmen, doch hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, das der Man noch so wendig war. Schnell war er hinter einem der Männer und zog ihm die arme auf den Rücken und drückte auch sein Knie gegen die Wirbelsäule. Der letzte Angreifer sah noch ein mal nach seine drei Freunden und rannte dann, als er Sirenen hörte weg.

„Und uns nennen sie Opis." kam es von dem mit der Halbglatze.

Als dann der Streifen Wagen eintraf wunderten sich die Beamten, wie es zwei ältere Herren geschafft hatten die drei Männer auszuschalten. Deshalb glaubten sie die beiden Männer hätten die jungen über fallen, so wurden alle Festgenommen und zum Revier gebracht. Dort konnten sie dann einen Anruf tätigen und so kam es, das um vier Uhr Früh eine Rothaarige rau auf das Revier kam.

„Guten Morgen, Ma´am. Was kann ich für sie tun." fragte ein Officer.

„Jennifer Shepard, Direktorin des NCIS. Ich würde gerne einen meiner Agents und eine des FBI´s abholen." sagte sie und zeigte dem Officer ihren Dienstausweis.

„Natürlich Ma´am. Wenn sie mir noch sagen könnten wer diese beiden Agents sind.."

„Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs und Senior Special Agent Tobias Fornell. Die beiden sitzen in einer ihrer Zellen."

The End


End file.
